


Five Year Plan

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots IR [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: They had their future planned, but life does not bow to plans - though in the end, it always finds a way.





	Five Year Plan

It was late at night. They were lying in bed, having a serious discussion.

A few moments before, things had been growing heated between them – in the good way – but that had stopped short when the issue of protection was brought up. Or rather, should it be used or not.

“I don’t think the timing’s right,” Ichigo stammered. “I mean, I do want kids, but –”

“But we’ve only been married for a week.” Rukia’s voice was soft, she met his eyes with understanding. “It’s too big a step, too soon.”

Ichigo let out the breath he’d been holding. “Yeah. There’s no hurry. I’d like us to have some time first, you know – alone together.”

“It’s settled then,” Rukia said, flashing him a smile. “Let’s enjoy being married for now, talk about having kids later.”

He tucked an errant strand of black hair behind her ear, leaned to press a kiss on her forehead.

“We have all the time in the world.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was their two year wedding anniversary. They were lying in a tangle on the sofa, their bellies full after the celebratory dinner Rukia had painstakingly prepared, their heads buzzing pleasantly from the bottle of champagne Ichigo had bought to mark the special day.

All in all, they were feeling perfectly content.

Rukia smiled, running her fingers up and down Ichigo’s arm.

“You know I’ve been thinking,” she said.

“Mmh?” Ichigo’s eyes were hooded, his hand was slowly sliding down Rukia’s back.

“I think I’m ready.”

“For what?”

“The next big step.”

Ichigo’s hand stopped, his eyes opened wide. “You mean…?”

Rukia nodded, biting her lip. “What about you?”

He stared at her in contemplative silence. “I’m not sure. But I think I want to be ready.”

“So we should start trying?” Rukia asked, her voice hopeful.

“Yeah, I think we should.”

“Well, then…” Rukia’s delighted smile turned into a smirk. She wound her fingers in his hair. “There’s no time like the present,” she whispered, her lips ghosting over his.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

 

They celebrated their third wedding anniversary with mixed feelings; shoulders a little tense, their smiles a little stilted as they stared at each other across the table in their quiet corner of the restaurant. It was a happy occasion, and they _were_ happy, only… They were starting to get a little worried.

They hadn’t expected it to happen right away – to be perfectly candid, Ichigo at least hadn’t even _wanted_ it to happen right away... But it had been a year. They had been trying for a full year and they had nothing to show for their efforts.

They ate their lovely dinner, they toasted their champagne, and they talked about sweet nothings and usual everyday things.

Neither of them acknowledged the elephant in the room, even though their eyes carried the same silent suspicion. Neither of them dared to voice the fear that had started to slither in their hearts.

Sooner or later, they’d have to face it and sit down for an earnest talk. But not tonight.

This night wasn’t for dark thoughts, this night was to celebrate their marriage.

 

* * *

 

 

Their fourth wedding anniversary dawned and found Ichigo and Rukia in a rather subdued mood.

“Good morning,” Ichigo said, his voice rougher than normal.

“Good morning,” Rukia returned, scooting closer to press a kiss on his cheek. “And happy anniversary.”

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Happy anniversary,” he said. “Though I don’t much feel like celebrating.”

“Me either,” Rukia confessed with a sigh. “Maybe we can just cancel the reservation. Stay home for the night.”

“We’ll do that,” Ichigo promised.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and the sheer comfort in that gesture, combined with being so safely wrapped in his arms broke Rukia. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill.

“I really thought –” her voice wobbled and failed. She took a breath and tried again. “I was hoping that this year we’d be needing a babysitter so we could go out to celebrate our anniversary.”

“I know,” Ichigo said, his voice echoing the same pain. “It’s been two years, I thought that by now we would’ve…”

The held each other, the silence hanging heavy around them.  

 

* * *

 

 

For their fifth wedding anniversary, they went out to see a play and had dinner afterwards. Ichigo had wanted to do something special, but Rukia had seemed antsy all night.

Finally at home, sitting on their living room sofa, she pressed a small box into Ichigo’s hands.

“Happy anniversary,” she said, a little breathless.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, but opened the lid.

He stared down into the box. His eyes widened, his hands started shaking.

He looked up, his eyes searching hers.

“Really?” he croaked, his voice hoarse.

“Really,” Rukia replied, then laughed, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

Ichigo dropped the box, pulled her into his arms.

“We need to get the champagne,” he decided after a while. Then a thought occurred to him. “Oh. But you can’t drink champagne now.”

“Not for a while,” Rukia agreed.

Ichigo gave a choked laugh and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Rukia beamed down at the baby in her arms. She still felt in awe, every minute of every day. It had taken them longer than either of them had believed, but they’d got there in the end.

Ichigo appeared in the doorway, looking thoroughly amused.

“I checked our family registry to make sure Nozomi had been added and guess what I found out?”

“What?”

“We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day.”

Rukia frowned. “No, we haven’t.”

“We have. I mean, sure, the ceremony was on Saturday but –”

“We forgot to submit the paperwork,” Rukia finished, struck with a sudden recollection. “The office didn’t open until Monday.”

“Exactly.”

Rukia shook her head. “Who cares?”

“Not me,” Ichigo said, walking over to his wife and daughter.

He had everything he needed right here.


End file.
